


Lighthouse in a Storm

by BookofOdym



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal goes to bother Arthur, and ends up trapped there overnight when a storm starts to brew.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 15





	Lighthouse in a Storm

It might have been slightly late for him to do this, all things considered, the sun was low in the sky by the time Hal's feet landed on the island that contained Arthur's lighthouse, and the entire area was bathed in an orange glow.

Arthur hadn't been pleased to see him, which was heartbreaking, Hal had gone to visit him, carrying a bag of Coast City Chinese food (Arthur's hometown was so small that the only takeaway place was a fish and chip shop on the shorefront, which Hal couldn't even imagine dealing with), only for the blond to answer the door with a scowl on his face, grabbing Hal's shoulder so that he could forcibly turn him around, march him towards the water's edge, and pick him up by the waist. It was obvious that he planned to throw him out to sea. Silly Artie, Hal could fly, he'd be back almost as soon as he was thrown.

"Out!" Arthur shouted, bringing his arms back.

"Wait, wait, wait, I brought food!" Hal tried, and amazingly Arthur brought him back down to the ground, he didn't say anything else, but he did snatch the bag and stalk back off to his lighthouse. Hal, because he was a masochist, waited for a moment, and then trotted along behind him.

When he stepped into the lighthouse, Arthur was already in the kitchen, clattering about with plates. He gave no outward sign that indicated that he knew that Hal had followed him.

"I brought enough food for two people," Hal told him, helpfully, and the other man stiffened.

"I thought I told you to leave." He growled. "I'm not in the mood to entertain anyone."

"But you're never in the mood to entertain anyone, I feel like we haven't had a conversation in like... two years."

"We're having a conversation right now," Arthur growled, "please tell me that can tide you over for another two years."

The Lantern pouted, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. Ordinarily, he would be stabbed for it, but Arthur wasn't exactly holding his trident at the moment. He was kind of cute in a grumpy way, and it was always way more fun to annoy him than it was to annoy Bruce. "Let me have a spring roll."

Arthur growled, but opened up a drawer to find some chopsticks anyway. He hovered over the smallest spring roll for a while, before picking up the largest one with a sigh, pressing it up against Hal's lips. "This is only because I don't want to put up with you whining for the rest of the night," he grunted.

"Because I'm growing on you," Hal hummed.

"Because you float outside my window and ask me why I'm so mean when I try to sleep. I'm hoping that this way, I can get you to go home when you're done being annoying."

Unfortunately for Arthur, at that moment, the sky began to grow dark, and the sound of thunder pealed across the sky. Somewhere outside, a wave slammed against the rocks. The Atlantean sent a withering look towards Hal.

"What? I can't control the weather."

"Hm," Arthur said suspiciously.

"I can't!"

"Well," the blond groaned, looking for all the world like he had a slice of month old lemon in his mouth, "I guess I can't allow you to leave in this weather. Clark would probably be upset if you got struck by lightning. For some unknown reason."


End file.
